Flippy
Flippy is a green bear who is a war veteran. Not much is known about Flippy save that he served in a war (presumably against a country of tigers), and that, perhaps as a result of traumatic events during the war (such as the deaths of his teammates) he developed a split personality known as Flipqy. Whenever Flippy hears or sees anything that reminds him of warfare or combat, such as the sounds of popcorn popping, or an alarm bell ringing, he "flips out" and switches over into his alternate personality, who then kills everyone in the vicinity (perhaps because he perceives himself as being in a combat situation and mistakes everyone else as an enemy combatant). Whenever he switches back into Flippy, he usually has no memory of what happened, and usually does not acknowledge the bloodshed that his split personality caused. Normally, Flippy's "flip-outs" last for the duration of the episode, during which he is an unstoppable killing machine. He is the most popular character on the show. The effects of this popularity can be seen in the number of fan-characters who are romantically or otherwise paired up with him and the number of fan-characters who are also given military apparel and backgrounds/are modeled after him. However, a vocal and significant portion of the fandom looks down on fans who model their OCs after Flippy or pairs up with him, derisively referring to such fan-characters as "Flippy-Sues" (a contraction of "Mary-Sue" and "Flippy-Sue"), and are also disturbingly fixated on condemning and hating "Flippy Sues" as much as possible. This negative attitude towards "Flippy-Sues" is so pervasive in the fandom that many have ceased to make military-themed fancharacters and/or pair their fancharacters up with them, and many have made joke/parody Flippy-sues in response to the trend. As of recently, the parody and joke Flippy-Sues have far outnumbered the genuine ones, so it's safe to say, that the fandom's fixation on condemning and hating them something akin to beating the proverbial dead horse. Flippy is most often shipped with Flaky by a large number of fans, who claim that there is canonical evidence of this pairing - Flipqy seems to avoid directly killing Flaky in most of his appearances, and Flaky once threw Flippy a birthday party. Naturally a lot of fans also like to speculate what sort of children they would have. Other forms This lists Flippy's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Flipkill Flippy's first-level form. His coloring, half dark and half light, is based on his tendency to flip out. Even his eyes are in different color from each other, where the right eye (dark part) is yellow like his flipped-out state, while the other eye (normal part) has his usual black Pac-Man-shaped pupil. The face marking consists of a separated yin-yang symbol, with the yin part on his "normal" side, and the yang part on his "dark" side. Flipkill now has black hair, which is tied into a ponytail, though his beret is absent. His uniform is ripped and exposes his front. He now wears blue jeans. His fingers are sharp-edged like claws, while his feet have black claws. Because of the two-sided trait, Flipkill tends to have difficulty controlling both of his sides most of the time. But usually, he's a combat pragmatist and capable of fighting dirty. He can bite, pursue weakened enemies to finish them off, deliver a strong counter attack, knock enemies' weapons off of them, lead other allies to gang up on a single enemy, perform a surprise attack, and slash using his claw-like fingers. Not only those, he can also taunt enemies to anger them, quickly plan a nasty battle strategy, badly weaken enemies at the cost of his complete loss of power (reverts him back to Flippy), and torment enemies for complete fun. During combat, Flipkill is tireless. He never stops fighting unless the battle is finished. Also, thanks to his look, he can scare certain enemies. Flippy first achieved this form in the episode The Incredible Bulk. Chaosflip Flippy's second-level form. His green fur is now darker. While he still keeps the black hair (albeit shorter) from his previous form, he regains his hat, though different in appearance. His eyes are now covered by black glasses. His uniform resembles a robe with shoulder pads that have a long spike on it and three badges on the right part of the robe. He now seems to wear a shirt underneath his uniform, which is light gray with a symbol (the same symbol can be seen on his hat). Unlike his previous form, instead of having razor sharp fingers, he has the usual four-fingered hands like regular tree friends, but they're equipped with razor claws. His trousers are darker in color and have spiky knee pads on it. Instead of being bare-footed, he wears black spiky shoes. At this form, Chaosflip is now capable of controlling both his good and evil side. His camo makes him blend well in forests, making him easier to land a surprise attack. Aside from some combat capabilities that his previous form has, Chaosflip can now unleash a shockwave filled with darkness energy, engulf enemies in darkness, and even torture weakened enemies. Unlike Flipkill, Chaosflip is not as tireless, but his looks can still intimidate enemies, stressing them out. Flippy first achieved this form in the episode The Big Attack. Trivia *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, FlippyxFlaky being the most popular couple in the fandom. *His birthday may be on May 29th. *His evil version is a separate character due to Flippy's Headphones (which were stolen by Lifty and Shifty) keeping him from flipping out. *Flippy's voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Roger Craig Smith, best known for being the current voice of Sonic the Hedgehog and for voicing Chris Renfield in Resident Evil 5, Resident Evil 6 and the Marvel vs. Capcom series, Captain America in Avengers Assemble, Diamondhead in the Ben 10 reboot and Hawkodile and Rick in Unikitty. *Evil Flippy's voice is HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Jim Cummings, best known voicing the Disney character Pete in countless media and for also voicing Dr. Robotnik in Sonic SatAM. Category:Characters